Just a Friend
by SnakeRunner4
Summary: <html><head></head>Republished, fixed the spacing  Some people have friends, Some people have enemies, Some people want to be more then friends, Maka is one of those people. SoMa</html>


Hey, sorry I'm not continuing my other story, I lost my rough draft of it and can't really remember how it was written, so I decided to write this instead, I'm not putting the lemon in right now, but if I get enough reviews wanting that, I will, okay enough of me talking, enjoy!

Maka sat on her bed, knees clutched to her chest, her head resting on top of them, staring

out her window to the night sky. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, the reason

why she was crying, was because of Soul, not because he was an ass, it was the exact

opposite; he was the nicest person she knew, aside from Tsubaki of course, Maka knew

how she felt about Soul, this was the reason she was crying, Maka was utterly in love

with Soul. Maka had first shrugged the feelings off as just a mere infatuation, but they

kept getting stronger, then the dreams came along, they started out simple, her confessing

her love and what not, but now they had become hard core lust filled dreams, where

Maka would drag Soul into her room, and Maka would always wake up, confused, hot,

and needy. Maka let out a small whimper as her thoughts were brought back to Soul, his

snow white hair, his blood red eyes, then her mind would go to his lips, she always

wondered if they were as soft as they looked, and how they would feel pressed up against

hers, Maka blushed cherry red as she thought that, she knew Soul didn't like her like that,

he showed that commonly, evading her at home, trying to keep a distance from her at

school, and worst of all, how much time he spent with Tsubaki, the thought made her

blood boil, why was Soul so interested in her, she already had a boyfriend, and the two

were exact opposites. Maka sighed as she heard the front door close, Soul must be back,

earlier, Soul had gone over to BlackStar and Tsubaki's house, Maka guessed so he could

hang out with BlackStar, or go flirt with Tsubaki. Maka was already infront of her

bedroom door, when Soul opened it, Maka's face instantly had a blush on it from her

weapons appearance, Soul stood in the opening of her door, his shirt off, and loose baggy

pants hanging on his narrow hips, Maka wished she could press her hands to his body and

feel him, trace the feint scar that ran down his body, trace the outlines of his torso, but

Maka knew she couldn't, it's not right for her to do that, after all, they were just friends.

Maka had heard that line hundreds of times from Soul, well not directly to her, but she

had heard him say it. Just yesterday he has said it, Maka remembers it clearly, she felt the

jealousy bubble inside her as she thought back to that scene from yesterday.

~Flashback~

Maka and Soul walked down the hallway of their school, it was empty with the exception

of a few students, they were walking toward the exit to go home, until a girl, she

presumed was one of Souls friends by how much time she spent with him, showed up in

front of them, She was about to walk around the girl until she spoke up, "Hey Soul!" The

girl almost squealed. "Oh hey." Soul replied, not really caring what she was saying. But

Maka cared, because she could see what the girl was going to say, the way she stood told

her everything she needed to know, hands behind her back, face red, and hair done up, all

in all she looked more embarrassed then cute. "I-I have something to ask you Soul." The

girl said, her face getting redder by the minute, as for Maka, her hands were drawn into

fists, her legs were tight and ready to launch if this girl tried anything to get her Soul,

Maka knew Soul wasn't hers, but she liked imagining he was. "Um okay?" Soul replied,

his attention draining by the moment. "I w-wanted to know i-if you wanted to go out with

me?" The girl asked, her voice weakening at the very end, almost as if she was afraid.

"No" Soul said, his face had no smirk on it or evil grin, his face showed nothing. "W-

what?" the girl asked her voice starting to crack, tears were unmistakable in her eyes. "I

said no, _we're just friends_." And with that, the girl ran off, crying, as for Maka, she was

relieved, she thought she had just lost Soul for a moment, but a new fear as there, the just

friends card, those two words made Maka cringe, and those two words were the reason

she hadn't confessed.

~End of flashback~

"Maka, what are you doing?" Souls voice pulled Maka back into reality, she was standing

in front of Soul, her hands pressed to Souls chest, just like she wanted, just not the results

she wanted, without hesitation, she drew her arms back and putting them to her sides.

Now she knew for sure that he hated her, he probably thought she was a creep now,

touching your partners chest for no reason, doesn't get much creepier. She was expecting

Soul to call her a freak, or laugh at her, but all he did was turn around and walk back to

the kitchen. Maka knew this was wrong, just a friend doesn't try and touch her partners

chest, just a friend doesn't have wet dreams about their partner, just a friend doesn't lust

after their partner, no, a lover does that, and Maka was undoubtedly not Soul's lover, she

may want to be, but she wasn't. Maka sighed sadly, as she sat down on the floor where

she had stood, her back resting on the doorframe, relishing in her thoughts, and how

things could turn out if she did confess to Soul, he could say he loved her too, he could

say she was a freak and never wanted to see her again, he could even just brush it off as a

joke. But the last thing she was expecting was for her to be floating, Maka opened her

eyes to see her weapon lifting her up into his arms, she must have fallen asleep and now

he was moving her, she watched as Soul drew back the covers, and place Maka on the

bed and covering her up with the blankets, but as he turned to leave, two lithe arms were

encircled around his waste and pulled him down onto the bed. Now they were both on the

bed, Maka laying on it, and Soul sitting on it, being held down by Maka. "Maka?" Soul

questioned. Maka was silent for a moment, she drew a deep breath, she was sucking up

all the courage she had, it was now or never, "I have something I've been meaning to tell

you." Soul just continued to sit there, waiting for what she had to say. "I don't know if

you feel the same, but, I have to tell you that I…That I love you Soul." Maka sighed as

the words left her lips, she felt like she had taken a huge weight off her shoulders. But

Maka soon became aware of the tenseness in the room, her mind was filled with thoughts

of rejection, and words of hates. But instead, Soul pulled her arms off of his waist,

standing up, then turning around to face Maka, the look in his eyes scared her, it wasn't

scary, but it wasn't friendly it was in-between? Maka sat up, so she could see Soul

clearly, and as she sat up Soul leaned in, and pressed his lips against Makas in a sweet,

short kiss, and as he broke the kiss, he whispered, "I love you too Maka." Maka felt like

she could fly, her heart was beating a thousand miles per hour, and her face was a fiery

red, but at least she knew one thing for sure. She loved Soul, and Soul loved her.


End file.
